Danganronpa : Despair Hotel (Final)
by IamDaRealShino1
Summary: www.(webiste name)/(dot) net / s / 12475666 / Danganronpa-Despair-Hotel www.(website name)/ (dot) net / s / 12482196 / Danganronpa-Despair-Hotel2 (take away spaces)
1. Chapter 3 : Daily Life 2

www. n s / 12475666 / Danganronpa-Despair-Hotel

www. n s / 12482196 / Danganronpa-Despair-Hotel2

These are the links to the first parts of the stories. This is Chapter 3, Part 2.

* * *

…

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM. Please head to the café and proceed with your normal lives!"

Hmm…I looked at the screen.  
Why did it always say that these are our normal lives…this wasn't a normal life at all.

I stepped out and I saw Unamo.

"Hey, Yuuto." She said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Remember that Takana said I knife fought Kenzo?" She questioned.

"Mhm." I responded.

"I was trying to cook."  
"Isn't that nice." I said. "But doesn't Monokuma make the food?"  
"Yeah, when I tried he gave me a warning and cut my hand." She said.

"Seems to make more sense. You don't seem like the 'fighting' type. You're not Rika." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?! And you sure are lucky she isn't here." She said.

I didn't know if to gulp or just walk to the café after that, but I chose the walk away option.

I walked in, and once again, was Takeshi not eating. He said that he always woke up early.

I wonder why he did that just to hide his face mouth.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hello Yuuto." Said Takeshi.

I saw Okashi and Reiko together, they really we're trying to stay together in the room.

After I ate, I realized something was wrong…

"Upupupu…" It was his laugh. I heard the laugh of Monokuma.

I felt afraid for a second, and everybody looked afraid. No, it wasn't because Monokuma laughed…

It was because as soon as we heard his laugh, another sound emerged, the sound of smoke in the room. It was…white smoke.

Takeshi ran to the door, trying to open it, but then we figured that it was locked. We all seemed to drop, and all we saw was complete darkness…

As we woke up…we saw something strange. And the weird part was that I was back in a room. The garden.

I realized the place was darker with lights of a Japanese restaurant.

There was a lot of streamers with red orb lights with a Japanese letter saying "Mono".

It seemed to be beautiful, but it also seemed strange. I went down the stairs into the lobby and saw Reiko, Okashi, Shinju and Natsume.

There was one more 'person', Monokuma.

"Upupu, you're finally awake!" We we're all silent as we waited for others to come down.

After they came down, I realized Monokuma was in a kimono.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Why did you put on that kimono?" asked Natsume.

"Because it's festive!" Monokuma replied.

"Festive…?" asked Shinju.

"Mhm, mhm, mhmhmhm." Monokuma mumbling the synonym of yes.

Now that I thought…was it really a synonym or a hum?

"What exactly is festive here?" I asked.

"Today, is the eve of Christmas, well, kind of. Just the day before the festival of Yodogawa Seijima." Said Monokuma.

"Yodogawa…Seijima?" asked Takeshi.

"Yes." Monokuma said, pulling out a book.

"Yodogawa Seijima was the SHSL Hotel Manager. He went to Hope's Peak for his talent of owning many school clubs. After he graduated, Hope's Peak figured out he had become a hotel manager. After that, he was known as the SHSL Hotel Manager." Monokuma continued.

"He had run this hotel for 50 years. And after his death, nobody went to the care of Seijima Hotel. But then my master came, and owned the hotel. Only before the world went to chaos, this dear place was known as 'Despair Hotel'." And Monokuma closed the book.

"Somebody actually owned this hotel?" asked Seco.

"Yep-eru!" said Mnokuma.

"…That is interesting." Said Reiko.

"Finally, somebody get's it!" said Monokuma.

"She doesn't mean 'that'." Said Okashi.

Monokuma blushed, but frowned. Something seemed to be on his mind.

"Well, I'm gonna go crack one in the shower, maybe. Maybe just on my couch." Said Monokuma, still blushing and laughing.

"C-crack…what?" asked Unamo.

"A nut!" said Monokuma grabbing some tissues.

"Eeek!" said Unamo.

"Let's ignore that." Said Reiko.

"Before I go, here are your jobs." Monokuma said throwing some papers. They all had jobs on them.

Mine read 'Go downstairs, and get the ladder to set up more streamers.'

I decided to do it later, as Monokuma said one more thing.

"I unlocked the third floor. You can go ahead and go see!"

I went up the stairs, and when I got to the third floor, I saw a blue marble floor. There we're columns too.

First I walked into a room, with a giant dj booth. The floor had patterns that kept moving.

The next room was full of weapons, and a noose hanging.

And the last room I saw was locked. I heard noises of Monokuma, and hard breathing. Then it stopped, as Monokuma came out with a bunch of white all over his tissues.

He then blushed, and disappeared. It was a room with a couch, table and a tv. And that was it.

Then I went downstairs, and I decided to o my job. I then realized something…

Was this our motive?  
Monokuma then came up to me. He asked a strange question.

"Do you remember your dreams?" he asked.

I was silent.

"It was all just a nightmare. It's fake…but we all know, you are useless. You aren't even doing your job, upupu." And then the feeling of breath on my ear went away.

I felt weird…was those dreams fake?

We're they?

…

I don't remember. But I felt useless…

I went downstairs to get the ladder. And then I felt mad.

"I-I'm not useless! I will get the ladder, and help!" I screamed.

Then I heard a gasp in the room.

…

There was somebody inside.

Maybe they thought somebody would murder them, maybe because I screamed.

But while screaming those words, it felt like somebody was clinging on my vocal cords. I didn't want to say it, but I did.

But after I heard that gasp…

I heard some weird noises, like a secret wall was just opened.

And then, I listened a little more, and I heard grumbles. I opened the door like a horror movie idiot.

"…!" I saw they're eyes. They we're definitely angry.

I saw them go near the red ladder, and then they came near me. They charged after me, and then tried to hit me.

I fell down as they passed me.

I saw them in the light…

"Y-you…? Why are you doing this…?" I asked.

Before I could do anything, I saw them come closer. I tried to go up, but then my head was hit by the ladder.

…

My head hurt.

I heard footsteps.

Minutes that felt like hours, they came back. They had something shiny in their hands…

Before I could do anything, I fainted. I also felt dragging, but I didn't know.

Was that dragging, or something else…?

I felt warm, and then my warmth went away.

It hurts…my stomach hurts…

Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts.

…

Darkness…

I then realized…

My eyes opened.

"Wake up!" said Takeshi.

"Huh…?" I asked.

"Wake up,"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What name was he going to say…?

…

…

…

…

…

 **"Shinju."**


	2. Chapter 3 : Daily Life 3

"O-oh…" I said.

Takeshi grabbed out and I grabbed his hand. I think I saw a vision…

Yeah, just a time of us…having fun. I gave a little sigh of relief that I knew everybody was going to have fun.

"What happened?" asked Takeshi.

"Oh, nothing…" I said, I wanted it to be okay.

I looked at my paper, which was on the floor. I decided to look and see to remember what my job was.

It read 'Make sure nobody breaks a rule with your power.'

At that time I knew Monokuma didn't know about my powers, or how they work.

I may be SHSL Physic, but it isn't that easy for me.

Instead of trying to use constant visions, I just kept checking everybody.

Before I could go in the gym, I realized something. Whenever I tried, the doorknob never moved.

That was strange, but maybe Monokuma just locked it because it had nothing to do with the celebration.

"Hm…that can be the only explanation." I said.

I then looked near the doorknob, and there was a keyhole. I looked at all the knobs, and to be expected all had keyholes.

I started to question others and look for keys. Nothing.

It was probably Monokuma's doing, since there was no key or anybody seeing one.

Even though it could happen, I wouldn't expect anybody to run to me and say they had found a secret key.

But…what if it wasn't Monokuma, but if it wasn't, how would they have been able to lock the door?

"…" It was silent. I decided to go see somebody.

I looked for everybody, until I realized something. **Yuuto was gone.**

…

…

I saw a paper on the floor, as it was the job of 'Get the ladder downstairs to help others set up decorations'.

The next second, I remember having a vision that Yuuto was mad downstairs.

I ran to the downstairs to check, as I saw a giant pool of blood, but there was no body. I checked the ladder, and there was a blood stain.

I felt scared, and trembled. Before I could tell anybody Monokuma came out of nowhere.

"Upupu, looks like you found out my prank!" he said.

I was silent.

I knew he was lying, because of the vision I had.

"Upupu, now, go ahead and do your job!" he said, disappearing.

I couldn't say anything, but I didn't plan on saying anything.

Maybe it would just make stuff worse…who knows.

But then I thought for a second…was it really not a prank, or was it? My vision was real, but that doesn't mean he's dead…right…?

The paper I found was most likely his, it would make sense for him to go here, and to see a blood stain on the ladder if he was killed.

Another normal thing to make it obvious he may have been murdered is the giant blood stain in front of me…

Then Ayane came down.

"…Shinju…?" She asked.

She then realized the puddle, and gasped. It seemed she was going to get somebody and probably blame me.

I didn't know what to say, but give in to Monokuma's words.

"I-It's just a prank by Monokuma." I said confused.

She looked at me, and gave a nod. She walked away, it felt weird…and I think she did think I murdered somebody.

I decided to walk out, seeing Ayane looking at the paper of Yuuto's job.

It may not have been Yuuto's, but I was sure of it.

He was the only one missing, and there was a bloodstain on the lader.

I'm sure she looked at me with a glare saying "I know what you did."

I felt afraid, but we both ignored it.

I didn't know what to do at the time, until a chime was heard.

*Doo, doo doo!* "Ahem, residents of Despair Hotel, Congratulations! It is now time for the Celebration of Yodogawa Seijimaaaa~!" And it ended.

I decided to check the café, to see if it was necessary for food.

I grabbed the knob, and realized it was also locked.

Before I could see if any other doors we're locked, everybody came down the stairs. **Everybody but Yuuto and Darius.**

I wasn't sure to be afraid, or just complain for only Monokuma coming up with a terrible excuse.

I decided if to either risk reading minds, or just go with it.

Before I could think, again, Monokuma came over.

"Upupu, time to staaaart~!" And then almost everybody was having fun.

It was almost as nobody was checking for Yuuto or Darius. But I knew something was wrong.

It was only short before I had another vision.

It was of a person, their figure black in the darkness, eyes glowing in the darkness, plunging after somebody.

And then before that, it was as if it was real as my eyes only saw darkness, and blood splattering.

It was as if a nightmare happened, but it felt like hours just to wake up.

Once again it was Takeshi.

"C'mon, the day is almost over." He said.

I looked at a clock.

"It's only 6:00 AM, didn't this start at midnight?" I asked getting up.

"Oh." He said.

Then we we're remembered this will go for the hole day.

I sighed.

Was this really going to be a fun time…?

…

…

…

Or was it, just a time to find out a body at the next second…?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

….

Was it…?


	3. Chapter 3 : Deadly Life 1

I was standing there, watching everybody have fun.

Monokuma walked up to me.

"Hey, you know anybody who caught me busting a nut?" he asked.

I was silent.

"I'm serious! That was so hard that I spilled my milk on my tissue!"

Hmm, so that's what it was? Wait…is that really why he had the tissue?  
"Ah, man. *ACHOO*" Either that was real or he can read MY mind.

Monokuma walked away. For me it was silent, but for everybody else was probably cheers, laughter, ect..

I then thought of the visions I had.

One was of Yuuto angrily in a dark room.

The next one was everybody having fun.

And the last one was somebody in a dark room, their eyes glowing in the dark.

I don't know if I was supposed to have a other vision. I expected that because…Yuuto was missing, and so was Darius.

Was it because he was always tired? Was he tired and then somebody took an advantage?

Before everything was joy and laughter, I blinked ad everybody was worried, near the café door.

"Where's our food?!" asked Kin.

"Hmm, who knows~!?" asked Sunbae.

"…" Ayane was silent. She stared at me, and looked back.

I knew she thought I had committed a crime, but I knew I probably had an alibi. I would maybe get suspicious about my job.

Maybe not, some people may have thought I was just watching, others would maybe forget and think I was walking around.

"It seems to be locked." Said Seco.

"No dip, Sherlock." Said Kin. "Sorry, I had to!" she said.

"…Maybe I can open it." Said Takeshi. He got ready, and I could tell he didn't want to.

Then Monokuma appeared.

"Upupu, I guess it's time for the Monokuma Key to come to work!" he said blushing, pulling out a key.

…What was that? It was monochrome and had his face on it.  
He put it in the keyhole.

Before us, was a gruesome sight inside of the café.

There was a man upside down.

Yuuto didn't deserve a death like this, and luckily it wasn't him.

The only person that was in the café…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Was Darius Finch.**

Almost everybody screamed.

Darius was upside down, with tape at his feet.

His head was off, his spine coming out, and eventually falling on the table.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "A Body has been discovered! After the investigation is over, please head to the elevator and then it will be time for the trial!" And it ended.

Even Monokuma screamed, then he started crying. I could tell, it was of joy.

"Upupu…somebody killed…and it was so gruesome!" He said.

I almost threw up at the sight.

"I guess it's time for the Monokuma File!" He said.

"…Why…? Why did he deserve this?" I asked.

Sudden memories flashed in my head. I remembered a man in a boiler room.

I didn't like this…then I saw a water sprinkler, and a man looking at me.

Then I went back to reality, my stomach was not feeling good. Butterflies, flying all over.

I then almost fainted, as Takeshi came to my side.

"Are you okay…?" He asked.

I nodded, as the feeling went away.

I was handed the Monokuma File.

* * *

INVESTIGATION START

* * *

Victim: Darius Finch, SHSL Bard

Time of Death: 11:30 P.M

Cause of Death: Blood Loss

External Wounds: Cut off head, cut arms and legs

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Monokuma File #3

* * *

I then decided to look at Darius's body.

I noticed that his arms and legs we're cut.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Darius's Body

* * *

And I then looked at where he was hung.

If he was on the ceiling, he had to be hung by something.

At his feet, was tape.

It was bloody, and most likely what was hanging him on the ceiling.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Tape

* * *

I looked around.

I looked under the table and there was more tape.

Under there was a kitchen knife.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Hidden Knife

* * *

As I was getting out, I saw Okashi.

"Hey, Shinju." She said.

I tilted my head, because I didn't want to talk.

"Um, where is Yuuto…?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know…" I said, wanting to speak now.

"Can you use your powers?" She asked.

"If I do, I will faint." I replied.

She looked down.

"Well, I need to say, me and Reiko heard a noise downstairs."

"Did anybody go down?" I asked.

"No…" She said, looking at Reiko and going to her.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Okashi's Account

* * *

Before I could go, Ayane came to me after she saw Okashi talk to me.

"Hey, I saw Reiko go downstairs, where the stain was." She said.

I then looked at her and nodded. I then thought of what Okashi said. Was she telling the truth?

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Ayane's Account

* * *

While we we're searching more, rumors started popping up about the celebration.

Maybe this was decisive evidence?

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Celebaration of Yodogawa Seijima

And then, we decided to talk about each others jobs.

"I was with Ayane, we we're cleaning the lobby." Said Natsume.

Ayane nodded.

"I had to clean the upstairs." Said Seco. Since she's in a wheelchair, that must have been a nightmare.

"Mine was so weird, the water was dark. I had to wash the pool. And it tasted weird." Said Kin.

We we're all silent, and went on.

"Um, I was supposed to see if anybody broke any rules." I said.

"I cleaned up the garden, it's beautiful now~!" said Sunbae.

"Me and Unamo set up decorations. We didn't need a ldder though." Said Takeshi.

"I just used him. He said I weigh as a flower-wait a minute!" She said, looking at Takeshi.

"Me and Okashi we're cleaning the café." Said Reiko.

"Mhm." Said Okashi in reply.

I grabbed two papers.

"'Go downstairs and get a ladder to set up decorations'." I read.

"This is most likely Yuuto's."

And then the other one.

"'Get some books.'"

"This has to be Darius's. Maybe he got tired, and then went to the café?"

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Everyone's Jobs

* * *

We talked about the suggestion, and went to find Yuuto.

"I'll check the gym for more evidence." Said Seco.

She turned the knob, and then realized, it was also locked.

We all looked for Monokuma, only later he came.

"Upupu, time for another despairful discovery!" he said.

After I heard that, I knew he also knew something.

And before us, was another nightmare.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "A Body has been discovered! After the investigation is over, please head to the elevator, and then trial will begin!" And it ended.

There was a dead body, of somebody who should have never died.

 **Yuuto.**

 **A Lil' SHSL, actually dead.**

And in the most gruesome way.

I didn't know if it was even more gruesome.

Yuuto, laying in a giant pool of blood, right in half.

"Upupu, another investigation!" said Monokuma.

And then, another investigation started.

First, I decided to check the place where Yuuto was supposed to go. And I realized Monokuma's obvious lie, that this was no prank.

I knew, the blood stain was none other than Yuuto's, and so was the blood on the ladder.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Bloody Ladder, Blood Stain

* * *

I went back, and Monokuma gave me the Monokuma File.

* * *

Victim: Yuuto ?, Lil' SHSL Luckster

Time of Death: 11:30P.M

Cause of Death: Blood Loss

External Wounds: Cracked open head wound

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Monokuma File #3 (Updated)

* * *

I looked at the wall. Nothing.

I decided to look at Yuuto. His body was right in half.

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Yuuto's Body

I then looked near him, there was another knife.

It was definitely the one that was used to murder Yuuto.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Knife

* * *

I decided to check the library, nothing.

I was checking other rooms, and in another one, on some wood was blood.

It read,

 **"Not so lucky now, eh? Knock on wood!"** It was under the ladder.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Bloody Message

* * *

I then thought that I may be convicted of murder by Ayane.

I knew who to go to.

I went to Takeshi.

"How long was I out cold?" I asked.

"About, 11:20-11:50. And the second time was 12:00-6:00AM." He said.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: My Alibi

* * *

And there was one last thing to do, question Monokuma.

"Monokuma, what is with the Monokuma Key?" I asked.

"Upupu, oh? It's for any use of locked doors! No body can be not-discovered!" he said.

I questioned him more, even more of his voice was full of joy everytime.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Monokuma Key

* * *

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "It is now the end of the investigation! Please head to the elevator!" And it ended.

As I walked to the elevator with everybody else, I was thinking of Yuuto.

He always was the one who guided us through the trial.

He always told us who was wrong or right.

I was even one who told was wrong, with evidence too.

Maybe the culprit did that to not be figured out?

But why did they also kill Darius?

Did they do this on purpose?

I didn't know, but I stepped in the elevator.

I thought of how gruesome these deaths we're.

And then, after a while, the elevator stopped.

There was the trial room.

Yuuto's picture had a 'X' in the middle of his whole body.

Darius's had 'X's instead f Z's going out of his mouth, and one 'X' on his neck.

Now was the time. The time to…

Avenge Darius Finch, and Yuuto!

* * *

 **DARIUS FINCH, SHSL BARD : STATUS : DEAD**

 **YUUTO ?, Lil' SHSL LUCKSTER : STATUS : DEAD**


	4. Chapter 3 : Deadly Life 2

And there, the class trial began.

"Let me give a simple explanation of the class trial!

Here, you will discuss 'whodunnit'.

If you get the blackened right, they will be executed. But if you get it wrong, the blackened will have the right to leave this hotel." Monokuma explained.

"Yes, we get it…" said Kin.

"Just get on with it!" said Monokuma.

"Okay, but what would she discuss first?" asked Takeshi.

"Obviously, the murder weapon." Said Natsume.

"Mhm~!" said Sunbae agreeing.

The murder weapon…?

That seems obvious.

"The murder weapon…" I said.

"I had to be the knife."

"Awesome, using physic powers!" said Kin.

I just saw that the knifes we're bloody…

"Weren't there 2 knifes?" asked Seco.

"Yeah, there was now that you say it." Said Okashi.

"Well, those 2 are the weapon." I said.

"Are we sure? What if Yuuto was killed by the ladder?" asked Reiko.  
"That isn't possible." I said.

"Why not?" asked Reiko.

The evidence…

Yeah, it's this!  
"In the Monokuma File, look at both deaths."

I showed her the Monokuma File, and pointed to both cause of deaths.

"They died from blood loss." I said.

"What if the killer waited for Yuuto to bleed out from the ladder?" asked Ayane.

"I don't think so. If they he did, I'm sure…" Wait, is that really wrong?

"Nothing wrong with it?" asked Ayane.

"I guess not…" I said.

"Of course, as expected…of the murderer!" She said.

Huh? She thought I was the murderer.

"I saw you. You we're downstairs.

And you we're at the blood. You are definitely the killer.

I even have evidence." Ayane explained.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"I have proof, that Shinju is the killer." Said Ayane.

"You do~?" asked Sunbae.

"Indeed." She replied.

"What does indeed 'mean'?" asked Kin.

"I'm sure it means 'yes'…" said Takeshi.

"Her job is my evidence.

Her job was to `check if anybody broke rules`.

And who knows? She may have used her powers to kill Darius after." Ayane said.

"Are we sure?" asked Natsume.

"She doesn't even have a 'alibi'." Said Ayane.

"No, that's wrong!" I said. I knew there was a hole in that contradiction.

"I do have an alibi. Ask Takeshi." I said.

"Shinju fainted and woke up near the beginning of the celebration. She then woke up 20 minutes after Yuuto's murder. So she couldn't have killed either." Explained Takeshi, helping me.

"Um…maybe there we're 2 murderers?" asked Kin.

"Imposible!" said Monokuma in spanish.

"Impo-see-bleh?" asked Kin.

"It means impossible. Wasn't that obvious?" said Seco. Obvious she knew, she's the SHSL Translator.

"What language is it?" asked Kin.

"Spanish."

"This has nothing to do with the trial!" said Ayane.

"Okay, we should go on to another topic." Said Natsume.

"What about, what was the thing holding Darius up to the ceiling~?" asked Sunbae.

"That seems good." Said Okashi.

"I know that.

It's Shinju's powers!" said Kin.

"But she has an alibi." Said Natsume.

"And Monokuma confirmed the impossibility of 2 murderers." Said Seco.

Kin looked sad.

"Everything I think is wrong…" She said.

"I'm sure it was the tape anyways…" said Reiko.

"Yeah, it was at his feet." I said.

"Wait, if you excuse me.

I have a question.

Why did the killer hit Yuuto with the ladder?" asked Ayane.

"Maybe to knock him out~?" asked Sunbae.

"Maybe to write the bloody message." Said Takeshi.

"Maybe…" I was thinking.

"Maybe it was both."

"Huh?" asked Kin.

"Let's think…

They used it to knock him out, and kill him. Then the killer got him to the gym.

Then, they used the blood to write the message." I explained.

"What did the message say?" asked Kin.

"It said…

'Do you feel lucky now? Knock on wood!'" I said.

"That's weird." Said Kin.

"Maybe it was Kin, she usually makes funny jokes, and Yuuto was Lil' SHSL Luckster." Said Seco laughing.

"Just because of humor, doesn't mean she did it." Said Okashi.

"And that wasn't funny…" said Reiko.

"I'm only happy you think it was funny…" said Kin.

"That doesn't matter. Now we need to discuss more." Said Reiko.

"Mhm~!" said Sunbae.

"But what?" asked Natsume.

"Maybe…why the killer killed 2 people." I said.

"Seems good." Said Reiko.

But after she said that, nobody thought of anything.

I needed to think…

* * *

 **(Now is a Logic Dive. I did this because Shinju can think more, due to being a physic. With her thinking, she can think of what happened. Let's hope she'll get it right. And yes, HG[Letters lol])**

* * *

LOGIC DIVE!

* * *

Question 1:

 **Why was Darius killed?**

He witnessed murder.

He was overtaken of.

He was tired and murdered himself.

 **(Hmm…if he witnessed murder, how would the killer get Yuuto to the gym, without making a mess down there because of Darius?**

 **Hmm…maybe he was tired and was the first one seen.**

 **There is no way he killed himself, he had a chopped off head, and how would he hang himself by his feet to the ceiling?)**

Chosen Answer: He was overtaken of.

* * *

Question 2:

 **Why was he murdered so brutaly?**

The killer was mad.

The killer was sad.

The killer was confused.

( **The killer was most likely either sad or mad. They could have taken anger or sadness, and gone to the went level…)**  
 **Chosen Answer: The killer was mad/sad.**

* * *

END!

* * *

"Okay, I've narrowed down answers. Though to answers I could only think of.

Darius was overtaken of, and was the first person who was seen.

And the killer killed both brutally, because they we're sad and mad.

And yes, that's also the reason they killed 2 people."

"Man, that's a LOT!" said Kin.

"Sure is~!" said Sunbae.

I need to think more…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: I have put this trial into parts because on word it was 7 pages. I thought I didn't have to put like 20 pages of this, so I will do it in parts to make more 'Deadly Life's. I hope you enjoy until next time.


	5. Chapter 3 END

"Get on with it Shinju!" screamed Monokuma.

Geez, why was he rushing me?

"Anyways…" said Kin.

"Now what?" asked Takeshi.  
"We need to think about the evidence more~!" said Sunbae.

"Seems likely to." Said Seco.

"But which evidence?" asked Okashi.

"how about what the killer used to kill both of them?" asked Reiko.

"We already know what they used, 2 knifes!" said Unamo.

"But what about how they did it in such time. What did they use to their advantage and not be seen?" Reiko asked.

That was a good question…

But it seemed to obvious.

"It had to be the Festival." I said.

"But what about…anything else? The festival isn't enough." Said Reiko.

"Yeah, the Festival is just saying like they killed in public." Said Seco.

I started thinking.

"Maybe their job?" I asked.

"Then the killer…

Is either Reiko or Okashi!" said Unamo.

"What the hell?! You actually think that?!" screamed Okashi.

This just makes her seem even more suspicious…

"Eeek!" Unamo seemed to be frightened by her scream.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"Why do you think one of us is the killer!?" asked Okashi.

"Because, your job 'was to secure the café'…" said Unamo.

"So?!" asked Okashi.

"Neither of us have anything to do with the downstairs area…" said Reiko.

"But…

You two secured the café!

One of you 'locked the café, and went to kill Yuuto, then killed Darius!" said Unamo.

"No, that's wrong!" I said.

"Unamo, you aren't thinking clearly! That statement has a lot of holes."

"It...does?!" asked Unamo in shock.

"Of course.

They couldn't have locked the door without the Monokuma key.

In Okashi's account, neither went downstairs.

And 3, how would they even unlock it?!" I explained.

"True…" said Unamo.

"Okay, now we know the sisters are out in the clear." Said Takeshi.

"We we're always!" said Okashi.

"Ms. Kiato Okashi, please calm down." Said Natsume.

"Fine., fine…" said Okashi.

"Okay, but now what evidence do we discuss?" asked Ayane.

"You know…this is going nowhere." Said Seco.

"What?!" asked Kin.

"That's not true~!" said Sunbae.

"But we have no suspect!" Seco said.

"True…" said Takeshi.

"So…what evidence can even help us?" asked Ayane.

"None!" said Unamo.

Wait…yes there is…

I just have to think hard.

What is the evidence?

* * *

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

* * *

_ Y _ N _

 **(Okay…what could I use…?)**

 **(Maybe an account?)**  
 **(How about…an A!)**  
AYAN_  
 **(It's almost complete…whose name is like this…?)**

 **(Oh, I got it! Ayane!)**  
AYANE

* * *

COMPLETE!

* * *

"I got it! The evidence!" I said.

"You do?!" asked Ayane, shocked.  
"Why are you shocked Ayane?" I asked.

"You are the evidence."

"I am?!" She asked.

"Well, your account…"

"What does her account say?" asked Seco.

"She saw somebody go downstairs…" I said.

"Wait...what?!" asked Okashi.

"That person…is the killer!" I said.

"So…who is it?!" asked Takeshi.

"Tell us~!" said Sunbae.

The killer…

The killer is…

"Reiko Kiato, the killer…is you!" I said.

"Heh, I'm the killer?" She asked.

"You just proved my innocence."

"I may have, but I was wrong about one thing. And that IS that we thought you we're innocent!" I said.

"N-no…that's a lie!" said Okashi.

She seemed to be crying.

"Okashi, you knew that she killed them, didn't you?" I asked.

"No, I won't believe it!" She said.

"I-I saw it all!"

"What?" asked Unamo.

"Y-yeah…the killer…that was…um…Takeshi!" said Okashi.

"But he worked with me, and he didn't leave me." Said Unamo.

"Y-you're just an accomplice!" Okashi screamed.

"No, it's true…please stop doubting me…" said Takeshi, who seemed sad.

"You'll never get me to believe it!" Okashi screamed.

"Okashi, you lied, didn't you? You saw Reiko go downstairs!" I said.

"Ngh…

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Okashi seemed to really care about Reiko…she was her sister.

* * *

 **"R-reiko…why?" asked Okashi.**

 **"I'm sorry…I had to!" said Reiko.**

 **"No, you didn't!" screamed her sister.**

 **"I saw it…Monokuma led me into a secret room…and I saw…I saw Kenzo!" said Reiko.**

 **"He told me, if I killed 2 people, I could save him!"**

 **Reiko then leaded Okashi to it.**

 **"Reiko…that's a skeleton!" said Okashi.**

 **"W-what…?" They started to cry.**

 **"I-I'm sorry Okashi…" said Reiko.**

 **"You can't die…you can't!" said Okashi.**

 **"They'll find them eventually. I love you…" said Reiko.**

 **Okashi started crying harder and hugged Reiko.**

* * *

"You are the killer, aren't you Reiko?" I asked.

"…" Reiko was silent.

"I can say everything that happened in this case!"

"First, the killer went downstairs after hearing a noise…

Then, they heard Yuuto coming in. And their emotions got over them.

The killer grabbed the ladder and hit Yuuto in the head, knocking him out cold…

The killer got a knife, and went back to Yuuto.

The killer then cut him in half, and placed his bdy in the gym.

Somehow, they locked the door, and saw Darius.

Their emotions went back, and the killer dragged him into the café.

Then, the killer chopped off his head.

Then the killer got tape, and taped Darius to the ceiling.

And the killer had a reassuring sister, and thought they wouldn't be caught.

Isn't that right, Reiko Kiato, SHSL Necromancer!" I explained.

"Fine…you've got me…" said Reiko.

"I am guilty."

"Oh, time to vote!" said Monokuma.

"Please vote with the lever next to you. Upupu, will you get it wrong?" asked Monokuma.

* * *

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***  
 ***Drumroll***  
 **Then a picture of Reiko came up.**

 **GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!**

* * *

"You got it right! The killer was indeed…Ms. Reiko Kiato!" said Monokuma with joy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why kill Darius AND a Lil' SHSL?"

"I'll tell you…" Reiko said.

"Monokuma would let me save Kenzo, he even showed me…but…it was just a skeleton.

I was too dumb…I…I believe him…I forgot that Kenzo died…" explained Reiko.

"Meh meh, saddy waddy story! Whatevs! It's time for the punishment!" said Monokuma.

"No, please! Take me instead!" said Okashi.

"Let's give it everything we've got!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIME!** " Monokuma said, hitting a red button.

* * *

GAME OVER

Reiko has been found guilty.

Time for the punishment.

* * *

Reiko was in a lab, with Okashi sitting down in an other chair.

A body was infront of Reiko, the body of Kenzo.

A scientist Monokuma put on his doctor equipment, and same for Reiko.

He forced her to try to save him.

Reiko was forced to try to save him, but then Monokuma started to saw open his stomach.

Reiko saw it, and she knew there was no way to save him.

Okashi in the chair, was crying as Reiko was on her knees, crying about Kenzo.

Until she realized it, a noose came down on Reiko's neck.

Reiko got up, and tried to get out, until a tile under her fell and Reiko was in the air, noose on her neck.

Okashi's tears were going faster, as her sister was there, wanting air, until she stopped moving.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **END**

 **REIKO KIATO : SHSL NECROMANCER : STATUS : DEAD**


	6. Chapter 4 : Daily Life 1

**CHAPTER 4**

 **BEGIN!**

There, was **Reiko Kiato, who was hung in her execution.**

She was tricked into thinking her brother was alive, and she could save them by killing 2 students.

But after she murdered Yuuto and Darius, she figured out...

It was just an skeleton.

Monokuma had put her sister, Okashi Kiato, who was crying, right in a chair near her execution.

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughed.

This was something that I'm sure put a lot of despair inside of Okashi.

"Why..." Okashi cried.

"It's okay..." Said Takeshi.

"I've got it." said Natsume.

He walked up to Okashi, and made her calm.

"Seriously, you have to teach me how to do that!" Takeshi said.

But then an announcemnt began to chime.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 10:00 PM, please head to your dorms!" And then it ended.

Somehow, we all just went to our dorms. It seemed so normal...was finding bodies really becoming normal here?

It was probably just normal to Monokuma, but we all we're acting normal.

I want inside of my dorm, and locked the door.

As soon as I got in bed, I had a vision...

Monokuma was laughing, as everybody else was looking at him.

And there, my vision went blank.

I then opened my eyes.

"Upupu, wakey-wakey!" Monokuma said.

"Gyaaaaaah!" I screamed.

"What's wrong? Did you see a ghost? Oooh, of Yuuto?!" Monokuma asked.

"..." I was silent, and swayed my head as a 'no'.

Monokuma looked at me, and then he dissapeared.

I went out, and went to the café.

There I saw all the survivors so far.

Ayane, Natsume, Sunbae, Takeshi, Unamo, Kin, Seco, Takeshi, and Okashi.

"It's just us...10..." said Unamo.

"It seems so." said Seco.

"It doesn't seem good..." said Takeshi.

"Why would it be?" I asked.

"A lot of us have died..." said Ayane.

Yeah...a lot of us.

Kanji was first.

Rika was second.

Kenzo was third.

Takuna was fourth.

Yuuto was fith.

Darius was sixth.

And Reiko was seventh.

Why was it like this...?

We all ate, being silent.

Some talked, but mostly me and Okashi we're silent.

I could understand why Okashi was silent.

Even for a SHSL Kamikaze, she did have feelings.

Both of her siblings we're dead.

One murdered, and the other one was the one who murdered.

I had some free time, but I didn't know what to do.

I decided to go to my room.

I was thinking of the visions I had.

Before the trial was Yuuto...he was...mad...?

And then there was a person in the dark. I now know it was most likely Reiko.

And I also had a vision of everybody having fun.

And last night I had a vision, of Monokuma probably talking as we all looked at him...

It sure was strange.

Time passed, and I was also thinking of the past.

I decided to talk to Takeshi.

"Hello, Shinju." He said, greeting me.

We seemed to be in the motive room Monokuma never used.

"Why do you always wear that bandana?" I asked.

"Oh...no reason...just...style?" His tone seemed off. But I didn't want to spend the whole day talking about it.

We seemed to bond a little.

I heard soem static, so then I looked at a nearby intercom.

"Please head to the lobby, I have something special!" That was Monokuma's voice.

We headed to the lobby.

"What is it?" asked Unamo.

"I've got a suprise, the fourth floor!" said Monokuma.

"Oh." Ayane looked at him.

Was this my vision?

No...in my vision, everybody looked more suprised.

We headed up all those stairs, and finally made it.

It was small...I went in one door, and there was a classroom.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Seco.

"Upupu, oh nothin'!" said Monokuma.

It honestly seemed to have more meaning...

"Oh, 'kay!" said Kin.

"Don't believe him so easily!" said Natsume.

We went out, and explored the rest. (I don't remember the map.)

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 10:00 PM. Please head to your dorms!" Apparentally we explored long enough, that it was now night-time.

I went into my dorm. I didn't go to sleep though.

I was thinking, about what was going on here.

I then realized something.

"Hmm...why didn't the morning announcement go off?" I asked myself.

That was probably why Monokuma waked me up, because it was over the time-limit of the announcement.

It was the only possibilty on my mind.

I closed my eyes...and then it happened.

Another vision...but this time, it was in motion.

There was arm moving, and a body also moving, but backwards.

In the hand of the person, was a bloody dumbbell.

What did this mean...?

Did it mean something important?

I don't know, but I'm sure it did.

Was this a clue...to the next murder?

...

...

...

...

...

Must have been...

But why...?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Why again...?


	7. Chapter 4 : Daily Life 2

I soon awoke.

There was Takeshi. He was always the one that woke me up after fainting.

"Are you ok, Shinju?" He asked with a worried face.

I nodded.

I'm sure it would be better if I kept that vision to myself.

"Takeshi…

Are you still okay even though 7 of us are dead?" I asked.

I felt a little worried for Takeshi. He is actually one of the people who can carry dumbbells…

Would Takeshi really kill? He is usually very kind…but would he really give into despair and murder?

Maybe it's the motive…but would a motive so bad, actually make Takeshi, a person that cares about others, even for being the SHSL Cage Fighter, kill somebody?

"Let's go to the café so we can eat." I said.

"I've already eaten." Said Takeshi, positioning his bandana again.

He didn't do it all the time, so I know he doesn't have OCD.

We arrived as I saw everybody there.

I ate the food. It tasted as always, well, ever-since-it-tasted-better part.

"Soooooooooo, what now?" asked Kin.

"There seems to be no more floors." Said Natsume.

"No dip!" screamed Kin.

"No reason to be like that…" said Natsume.

"What, the chip dip! It's gone!" Kin replied.

"There was never any chips or dip…" said Okashi.

"Oh riiiiiiight!" Kin said, finally realizing.

"We still need something to do." Said Ayane.

"We're all maybe going to die of boredom." Kin said, smiling.

"I would smirk, not smile if I we're you Kin…" said Okashi.

"I could play the piano in the meantime…" said Unamo.

"Not practice~?" asked Sunbae.

"I'm the SHSL Pianist. I wouldn't need to practice if I already have that title." Replied Unamo.

"What happens if something tragic happens and it make you unable to play because you are traumatized?" asked Natsume.

"What am I supposed to practice? Watch people die and THEN play?" asked Unamo.

"I'm sure that's not what he was getting at…" said Ayane.

"Hey, Chaps!" Monokuma appeared.

"Finally! Monokuma, I'm booooooored!" said Kin.

"I am too, there is no murders. But I can't expect you to murder after somebody else murders…" He said.

"Wasn't that obvious?" asked Unamo.

"Nope!" Monokuma replied.

We we're all silent.

"Anyways…no more floors…" Monokuma said sadly.

"Isn't that sad~?" asked Sunbae.  
I wasn't really sure if he was sarcastic or not.  
"Yes, it is…!" Monokuma said, wiping away a fake tear.

"But what do we do now?" asked Ayane.  
"I dunno…wait for the motive until I get bored." Monokuma replied.

Was that really what he was going to do?  
"That sure was helpful…" Takeshi said.  
"I'm sure even Monokuma knew that was sarcastic.

Before we realized it, Seco came in.  
I didn't even analyze the room and thought she was here.

"What's going on?" asked Seco.  
"Oh, nothin'. Just us all being bored." Said Monokuma.

"So, we're all in the same state…" Seco replied.

"We all sure are in the same state! We're all in here!" Monokuma said chuckling.

"Did you just make a joke about that we're in the same place in a country?" asked Kin.

"I sure did, upupupu!" Monokuam laughed, then disappeared.

"…So…we just wait…?" I asked.

"That's what Monokuma said." Takeshi replied.

"Hold on, how about we talk more?" asked Okashi.

"Seriously~?" asked Sunbae cheerfully.

"Yeah, look at Seco." Okashi then pointed at Seco.  
"I'm just assuming you mean so I can eat." Seco replied, looking at Okashi.

We all talked as Seco ate. We actually ended up talking a LOT.

"Today wasn't SO boring was it?" asked Kin.

"Eh…" Okashi said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Not to in bore." Said Natsume.

"It seemed fun to learn about you guys~!" said Sunbae.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" asked Ayane.

"Kind of, I might as well practice again on the piano once the announcement for nighttime goes on." Said Unamo.

"You can do that. I'm sure you're really good anyways Unamo!" Takeshi said.

"Thanks Takeshi." Said Unamo, looking at Natsume, but without him knowing it.

"You're welcome." Said Takeshi.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 10:00 P.M! Please head to your dorms!" And that was the announcement.

We all headed to our dorms.

I was just thinking of the vision I had last night…

A person holding a dumbbell hitting another person as they fell back.

It was an obvious saying that, 'Somebody WILL murder.'

Or was it not that obvious?

…

Was it too obvious?

Would it really be like that?  
What happens if there is a twist?  
There could be a twist…

Maybe there will be…

No, I'm just thinking into stuff to long.

I decided to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes, and went fast to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This isn't TOO important, but I just want to ask…did you see the easter egg? It was of an anime, and I bet you didn't see it. I wonder if you will find it. Good luck!**


	8. Chapter 4 : Daily Life 3

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 A.M. Head to the café and proceed with your normal lives!" There was the morning announcement…

Why did Monokuma always use the same thing over, and over, and over…?

"Eh…" I got out of bed. I opened the door slowly and saw Natsume in front of my door.

"Hello, Shinju." He said.

I waved.

"Do you feel a little…worried?" He asked.

I shook my head as in 'no'.

"Okay. Good. Monokuma is getting his motive ready."

"He is?" I asked.

"Yes. It said it after the morning announcement. Did you look at the screen?" Natsume kept asking me questions.

Once again, I shook my head.  
We walked to the café as the rest of us was there.

"Finally!" Monokuma said. By everyone, I meant *everyone*.

"What's going on?" asked Kin.

"Does anybody look at the monitors…?" asked Natsume.

"Ah, answering questions with questions…" Ayane said.

"I wasn't really answering it…" Natsume replied.

"Today is the time of your motive!" Monokuma laughed.

"Great…" Okashi said.

"Will these really even work?" asked Takeshi.

"Of course, it will!" said Monokuma.

"What is it then? It's better just to get on with it." Said Seco.

"Mhm~!" Sunbae said cheerfully.

"You all will get random information about a student here. If you all don't murder by the end of the day, somebody will be forced to!" Monokuma explained.

"Eh…?" I asked, confused.

Monokuma handed us things called 'MonoPads'.

I looked as I saw pictures of Takeshi.

I looked as it showed some of stuff.

It read…

'Takeshi's name isn't Takeshi. Takeshi also got into a certain fight which is why he hides something under his bandana, and why he's so nice.'

Everybody seemed to be looking at other people.

I looked at Takeshi. I looked around after to see who got mine…only to see Natsume staring into my eyes.

We all parted.

Most people went inside of dorms…as I did.

What did it mean Takeshi's name wasn't Takeshi? This all has to be lies…yeah…none of these are true.

I went outside.

I decided to visit Unamo.

"Hm?" She asked once she found me at her door.

"Um, wanna do something?" I asked. I just didn't know what to do.

"Sure!" She said.

I expected something fun…but Unamo taught me about music.

She said retard is another way for slow…music…wow.

"Is that really true?" I asked.

"Yep! It is true! Another way to say it is retardando!" Unamo explained.

"Music sure is strange sometimes…" I said.

Me and Unamo went out, but still talking.

"Largo also means slow." Unamo said.'

"Largo, that sounds like the Spanish version of long." Seco said, coming out of nowhere in the hall.

"Music can also speak language." Unamo said.

Seco looked at Unamo.

"Maybe you should be SHSL Musical Language Artist." She said smirking.

"I'd rather be pianist. I am good at it anyways. I mean, if I was terrible, I wouldn't even have my name as a Super High School Level." Unamo replied.

"That seemed obvious." I said.

"Mhm." Seco said. Her smirk went away, but soon a faint smile went on her.

"But you seem good at it."

"Do you want to learn some words?" Unamo asked.

"Sure." Seco replied.

"Did you know that you are a retard sometimes?" Unamo asked.

"What did you just say?!" Seco asked, angrily.

"Ah, so now I know you don't know musical language." Unamo said.

"What the hell does it have to do with musical language?!" Seco asked.

"It means slow." Unamo said.

"Eh…?" Seco seemed confused.

I just stood there listening.

"Was that really useful?" asked Seco, once Unamo explained the 'Musical Language' to the SHSL Translator…

"Did you think so?" asked Unamo.

"…Sì." Seco said in a different language.

"Hm?" I asked.

"It means 'yes' in other languages. Including Spanish." Seco explained.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 10:00 P.M! Please head to your dorms!"

I headed to my dorm as we all waved goodbye.

"Well…somebody will die anyways." I said…nervous of who will die.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

Then there was another vision…

Somebody in a chair, eyes wide open, not blinking, staring…at a screen…

And then I awoke.

"Wake up!" Monokuma said poking me very fast.

"Can you please stop that…" I said.

"Then stop staying asleep after the Morning Announcement!" Monokuma said angrily.

"I can't help it! I'm having visions…" I said.

"You are the SHSL Physic, but I don't care!" Monokuma said angrily.

"I'm still going to be angry anyways. Just come to the café!"

He disappeared.

I went off to the café…

Everybody was there.

Then Monokuma appeared.

"Why. Is. Nobody. Dead? I mean, you should have killed. Now somebody has to go into treatment." Monokuma said.

He then sniffed the air heavily.

"Ew…you all need to take showers!" He said.

"And if you don't, I'll force you to!"

I'm sure the only person who believed that was Kin.

But we all went into our bathrooms.

I stripped and put on the water.

Once it was at right temperature, I went in.

I wet my hair and put shampoo.

I put body wash.

Once I was done, I got out.

I decided to check around, since nobody was around.

I looked everywhere.

But when I was in the garbage room…

"Is that blood?!" I asked myself.

I saw blood near the corner of a garbage bag.

There I saw…

The body of…

 **Sunbae Shinohara…**


	9. Chapter 4 : Deadly Life 1

I ran down into the café and saw everybody.

"Guys! I found a body!" I screamed.

"What?!" asked Takeshi.

"Impossible!" Unamo screamed.

"If you're lying…" Okashi looked at me.

We all went back to Sunbae's body.

"Sunbae!" Kin screamed.

"He was…murdered?" asked Natsume.

"Upupu!" Monokuma laughed.

"Another person…" said Seco.

"Yep…" Takeshi said.

"That's terrible…" Ayane said.

"Now it's time for the Monokuma File!" Monokuma cheered.

INVESTIGATION START!

* * *

Victim: Sunbae Shinohara

Time of Death: 3:57 PM

Cause of Death: Blunt Force Trauma

External Injuries: Broken Ribs, Cracked Open Skull

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Monokuma File #4

* * *

I began to look.

"That's strange…" Seco said.

"What is it?" asked Unamo.

"He died from Blunt Force Trauma and he has a cracked open skull, but his glasses aren't broken." Seco replied.

"It is his skull." Said Natsume.

"So?" asked Kin.

"It could have been anywhere over his glasses." Natsume replied.

"That is true." Said Takeshi.

I still think it's suspicious.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Not-Broken Glasses

* * *

"There seems to be blood coming from his head only." Unamo said.

"Why not his chest?" asked Kin.

"Maybe it just didn't bleed?" asked Takeshi.

"Possibly." Natsume said.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Non-Bleeding Chest

* * *

"Hmm…what is the best thing to kill somebody with blunt force trauma?" asked Kin.

"The weights!" Kin said.

Everybody went there, as I looked at the garbage can.

There was blood on it.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Bloody Trashcan

* * *

I then went to the place where the others went.

"It is bloody!" Kin screamed.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Bloody Dumbbell

* * *

"This seems suspicious." Said Seco.

"Well, I think everybody is a suspect." Said Natsume.

"Why is that?" asked Unamo.

"Nobody here has an alibi. We all went to our dorms." Replied Natsume.

"So true!" said Kin.

"So somebody left their dorm." Said Ayane.

"Seems so." Said Seco.

"I took about an hour, and I was the first out." I said.

"No, the killer was." Said Seco.

"Seemed obvious." Replied Kin.

"Then maybe she is the killer." Said Natsume.

"Your doubting me…?" I asked.

"When was I ever doubting you here?" Natsume asked.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Natsume's Account

* * *

I looked around.

Inside of Sunbae's dorm was a note.

'Meet me at the garbage room at 2:00. I know your info.' Signed by…of course, ripped off…

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Note

* * *

"Guys. I figured something out." I said.

"Hm?" asked Takeshi.

"The victim was the first one to leave their dorm." I said.

"It's okay, don't be sad!" said Kin.

"Eh? What, that I'm being suspected?" I asked.

"No, that you didn't finish your shower first!" Kin replied.

Even if I was the murderer, I would have been first out, or I would have known Sunbae got out and then I just put a note in his room…

We went back to the garbage room.

"Eh?" Unamo asked.

Something weird happened.

A random stick hit her in the face.

"What the hell is that?" asked Okashi.

"It must be a trap." Said Natsume.

I looked at it.

"It's a stick taped to rope with a machine…?" The machine said 'MonoHit!'.

* * *

TRUTH BULLETS ADDED: Stick, Tape, Trap Mechanism, MonoHit!

* * *

"Anything else?" I asked.

I then looked back at the garbage can.

There was light brown fabric.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Fabric

* * *

"That's all!" Monokuma said.

We all then went downstairs.

"Seems Monokuma has no need to chime the announcement." Said Ayane.

We all went inside the elevator…and then it stopped soon after.

We all entered the trial room.

Reiko's stand had a noose hanging her smiling face.

Sunbae's had his glasses traced.

Before we got inside, Natsume tripped at his stand.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Fine…I'm fine…" Natsume said.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Natsume's Fall


End file.
